Un camino juntos
by amnigl
Summary: Sexta y por ahora ultima historia sobre Castle.  Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Perdonad el retraso para descargar mi última historia. Pero es que he tenido invitados en mi casa, he estado leyendo Calor Desnudo (que por cierto me ha gustado mas que la primera) y sobre todo que todavía estoy recuperándome de cierto capitulo doble (y eso que hace ya casi diez días que lo ví) que me ha dejado con muy mal sabor de boca y el corazón encogido. Solo tenía ganas de matar al chico motocicleta y pegarle cuatro gritos a Kate, así que no me salía nada de finales felices. Pero por fin lo he conseguido. Allá va un camino juntos.**

"Este hombre no se va a decidir nunca."

Wendell Hillbury III miraba de soslayo por enésima vez al pesado cliente que había entrado en su prestigiosa joyería de Park Avenue hacía media hora. Era el quinto anillo de pedida que le ensañaba y éste seguía sin decidirse. Wendell tenía claro que el dinero no era el problema. Tantos años en la profesión, heredada de sus ancestros, le hacían reconocer perfectamente a cada una de las personas que entraban en su establecimiento. Y aquel hombre tenía un reloj que debía costar lo suyo y un precioso bastón cuya empuñadura asemejaba a un oso polar que también debía haber costado sus buenos billetes. Bueno. Lo intentaría de nuevo.

"¿Qué le parece este, señor?"

El cliente se quedo un rato mirando absorto el sexto anillo que se le ponía por delante. Este era un precioso anillo de oro combinado con oro blanco, lo que le daba un brillo bastante peculiar.

"No. Este tampoco."

"¿Es la primera vez?"

"¿Qué? No, no, es ya la tercera… bueno, en realidad, si que es la primera vez."

Fantástico. Si ni siquiera sabe cuantas veces ha estado casado.

"Si me dijera que es lo que esta buscando a lo mejor encontrábamos el anillo adecuado."

"Quiero algo que sea real, sin superficialidades, cercano, auténtico, fuerte, de verdad. No se si me explico."

Fatal, pensó Wendell, se explica usted fatal.

"¿Y si le enseño toda nuestra gama y así escoge usted entre todos ellos?"

El cliente suspiro algo cansado y asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno. Probemos así. Supuse que sería algo más fácil."

Y yo también. Wendell volvió a entrar en el almacén y cogió una bella caja donde descansaban la mayoría de ejemplares que tenía en la tienda. Cuando llego de nuevo junto al cliente lo puso encima de la repisa. Éste observo de una rápida pasada toda la amplia gama que se le presentaba. No tardo ni tres segundos.

"¡Ese! ¡Quiero ese!"

Vaya por Díos. Pues si que va a ser cuestión de dinero. Ha elegido el más sencillo. Un anillo de oro ni muy fino ni muy gordo y sin ningún adorno exterior. Eso sí, quizás reflejaba todas las cualidades que aquel hombre le había indicado anteriormente.

"Tenía que habérmelos enseñado así desde el principio. No le hubiese molestado tanto."

"¿Quiere usted que le pongamos por dentro algún tipo de reseña?"

"Si. Solo KB & RC. En letras sencillas. Nada complicado."

"¿Cuáles son las medidas?"

"¿Qué medidas?"

"Las de los anillos. O es que cree usted que todos tenemos los mismos dedos."

"No… claro. ¡Mierda! ¡Perdón! No me había dado cuenta de eso. Es que como ella no lleva casi nunca nada. ¡Que desastre! Espere, quizás su amiga Lanie sepa cual… no, no. Que se va a enterar todo el mundo."

"¿Y bien…?"

"Y… que tengo un problema. ¿Y ahora que hago yo? ¡Ya lo sé! Utilizare a los niños. Me inventaré algún absurdo juego que…"

Loco. Aquel cliente estaba rematadamente loco. Quizás la cicatriz que tiene en su frente le provoco algunas secuelas que no ha podido todavía paliar. Y quienes serán esos niños. Los suyos con la que se lo va a pedir. O son de las otras dos con las que si y no estuvo casado. Lo dicho. Aquel cliente estaba rematadamente loco.

_o_

Kate observaba distraída a Ryan y Expósito mientras jugueteaba con su IPOD. Maldito Richard. Al final se había dejado convencer por él y había jubilado su viejo móvil por aquel otro mucho más moderno y sofisticado. Tenía tantas opciones y posibilidades que algunas veces se volvía loca buscando lo más simple. Aunque debía reconocer que tenía sus cosas buenas. Tenía mucha mejor cobertura que el anterior y podía escuchar toda la música que le apetecía sin ningún límite. Claro, que había sido Richard el que se la había bajado, porque para eso ella era un desastre. Todavía lo podía escuchar. Querida, eres la mejor policía que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero para algunas cosas simples eres un desastre.

"¿Ya te vas a casa?"

Ryan la miraba sonriente desde el otro lado de la oficina.

"Si. En cuanto termine de rellenar estos dos papeles del último caso."

"¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

"Claro."

"¿Es verdad eso que he escuchado por ahí?"

"¿Y que es eso que has escuchado por ahí?"

"Que nos vas a dejar."

"Kevin, yo…"

"Entiendo que tu vida ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Pero nunca pensé que dejases de ser policía y…"

"Lo se. Y yo tampoco. Pero es que por muy extraño que parezca mis prioridades han cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos. Y no solo me estoy refiriendo a Castle, a los niños… es que necesito nuevos retos en mi vida. Dentro de poco me graduare en Derecho. Siempre fue mi primera elección. Y tengo mucha ilusión con este tema. Me he especializado en asuntos sociales y en temas de menores. No creas. Es un trabajo duro en muchos aspectos, pero también es otra forma de ayudar a la gente que lo necesita."

"Entonces ¿no es porque él te lo haya pedido?"

"¿Quién? ¿Richard? No lo haría nunca. Ya lo conoces."

"Si… lo conocemos todos."

"Pero no es algo de hoy para mañana. Quizás pasen unos meses hasta que me decida a dejar la comisaría y centrar todos mis esfuerzos en este nuevo tema. Por ahora estaré a caballo entre una cosa y otra."

"Pues va a ser un lío para ti."

"Lo se. Pero tendré ayuda."

"¿De Castle?"

"De Castle."

"Bueno. Tengo que marcharme. Jenny estará esperándome."

"Dale muchos recuerdos de mi parte. Y un beso muy fuerte para la niña."

"Se los daré."

Cuando lo vio alejarse hasta el ascensor, Kate suspiró tristemente. La verdad es que cuando llegue el momento será algo duro tener que despedirse de todos allí. Quien lo iba a pensar. Ryan ya es padre. Y de una preciosa niña de seis meses. Ella en cambio se había encontrado de la noche a la mañana teniendo que ser una especie de amiga – hermana para Alexis y Gloria. En cuanto a Daniel, su relación con él todavía no la tenía definida. Y como colofón ella y Richard hacían de canguro muchas veces del pequeño Daniel. Aunque debía reconocer que aquello en el fondo le gustaba mucho. Aquel hombre había cambiado su vida de manera inevitable. Y lo peor es que le encantaba el cambio. Aunque algunas veces pudiese suponer una locura.

Hablando de locuras. Richard llevaba unos días bastante raro y eso había echo que saltasen todas sus alarmas. Lanie no hacía más que decirle ¡Te lo va a pedir! ¡Te lo va a pedir! Y la estaba volviendo loca. Quizás no sea eso. Seguramente tenga algo que ver con la nueva novela que ya había terminado y que a ella le había encantado. O seguramente sería tratar el tema de dar clases en la universidad de manera permanente. O lo de buscar una casa y dejar el loft, porque allí no cabían ya casi todos. ¡Te lo va a pedir! Bueno… y que si me lo pide. La respuesta la tengo clara. Irremediablemente clara.

"Kate, por favor ¿tienes un momento?"

El capitán Montgomery la llamaba desde la puerta de su despacho con semblante serio. Nada bueno. Seguro. Conocía a Roy desde hacía muchos años y esas llamadas a última hora y un viernes por la tarde no solían presagiar nada halagüeño. Cuando Kate cerró la puerta tras ella, Montgomery la invito a sentarse en la mesa.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me han llamado hace unos diez minutos de la cárcel de la penitenciaria de Sing Sing. Lockwood quiere hablar contigo."

Kate se quedo un momento en silencio mirando al capitán sin entender muy bien lo que le había dicho. ¡Dios mío! Lockwood. Por fin. Aquel hombre sabía mucho del caso de su madre y siempre se lo había ocultado. Y ahora quería hablar con ella. No se lo podía creer.

"¿Cree usted que…?"

"No lo se. Quizás solo quiera algún tipo de acuerdo y no te diga mucho. ¿Vas a ir?"

"Pues claro que voy a ir. Ahora mismo. Antes de que se arrepienta."

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, no se preocupe. Lo he entendido."

Cuando Kate estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta se volvió de nuevo y miro al capitán.

"¿Puedo llamar a…?"

"Si. Puedes hacerlo. Y tened mucho cuidado. Los dos."

"Gracias Roy."

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, llamo a Castle por teléfono.

"No me lo digas. Un caso imprevisto antes de salir y de la cena especial nada de nada."

"La cena especial creo que consistía en pizzas y refrescos para Daniel, tu y yo y ver un par de películas antiguas. Y sí, hay un caso imprevisto. Richard, Lockwood quiere hablar conmigo y yo quisiera…"

"Ahora mismo estoy ahí."

Dios mío, pensó Kate. No se lo ha pensado ni un segundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas diez minutos después de haber dejado la penitenciaria de Sing Sing y mientras regresaban en coche a Nueva York, Castle y Beckett prácticamente habían movilizado a la mitad de la policía de la ciudad. La emoción que los dos expresaban dentro del coche era evidente mientras hablaban por el teléfono del auto con el capitán Montgomery.

"Escuchadme los dos. Esto es muy grave y debemos actuar rápido. Si lo que ese hombre os ha dicho es cierto, estamos ante algo que en cualquier momento se nos puede ir de las manos. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es intentar localizar a Rufus Maxwell. Por lo que Ryan y Expósito han podido indagar sobre ese hombre lleva trabajando más de veinte años en el departamento de justicia de nuestra ciudad. Se sabe todos los recovecos del departamento al dedillo. Digamos que es una especie de hombre para todo."

"¿Hasta donde puede llegar la corrupción?"

"No lo sé, Kate. En este momento no debemos fiarnos de nada ni de nadie. Altos jueces, fiscales, quien sabe. Debemos ir con pies de plomo para no meter la pata."

"¿Y la policía?"

"Por desgracia, supongo que también habrá algunas implicaciones. Si hace veinte años utilizaron a algunos policías corruptos para empezar su trama, supongo que es algo que han seguido haciendo."

"No puedo imaginar hasta donde puede llegar todo esto."

"¿Me dejas desarrollar alguna de mis absurdas teorías?"

Kate miro hacia Castle con ternura y asintió sonriendo.

"Por supuesto."

"Supongamos que hace unos veinte años, varios miembros del departamento de justicia de Nueva York en el que podemos incluir a jueces, fiscales, abogados, etc. Montan una trama en principio con la intención de destruir algunas de las familias mafiosas más importantes de la ciudad. Para ello utilizan a policías corruptos que secuestran a varios miembros de las cinco familias mafiosas más influyentes a cambio de bastantes beneficios económicos."

"Vas por buen camino."

"Pero mira tu por donde viendo que los resultados están siendo mejor de lo que se podían imaginar en un principio a esta gente se les despierta digamos…la codicia. Y un día por equivocación matan a un mafioso que en realidad era un miembro infiltrado del FBI y le echan la culpa a Joe Pulgatti. Pero unos años después este se pone en contacto con tu madre…"

"Y ella empieza a descubrir que detrás de aquel asesinato hay mucho más de lo que en un principio parecía."

"Y por eso la matan."

"¡Eh! Que sigo aquí. Y me podéis decir alguno de los dos porque no terminan de llevar a cabo su trama. Que yo sepa sigue habiendo familias mafiosas en Nueva Yotk."

"Sigue tu querida. Te cedo el honor."

"Según nos dijo Pulgatti, viendo lo que estaba sucediendo, las familias iniciaron una tregua e intentaron aunar sus esfuerzos contra aquel extraño enemigo común que…"

"Intuyendo que aquello podía escapársele de las manos, decide invertir la situación. Es la típica frase de si no puedes con tu enemigo…"

"Únete a él. Y desde entonces hasta ahora este grupo digamos selecto de nuestra justicia seguramente se ha estado lucrando con parte de los beneficios que la mafia ha ido extrayendo y a cambio…"

"Y de vez en cuando ha hecho algunos favores judiciales en nombre de este o de este otro sin que nadie se diera nunca cuenta y envolviéndolo dentro de la trama a veces un poco complicada y oscura de nuestra bien llamada ciega justicia."

Durante unos segundos el silencio más absoluto se produjo en el coche y en el interfono.

"¿Sabéis que esa maldita teoría vuestra tiene… hasta sentido?"

"Lo sabemos."

Desde el asiento del copiloto Castle observaba preocupado hacia la carretera. Hacia unos minutos que se había dado cuenta de algo que lo tenia en alerta. Creía que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

"Creo que… tenemos un problema."

"¿Qué problema?"

Castle miro a Kate con preocupación y contestaron los dos a la vez.

"Nos están siguiendo."

"¿Te habías dado cuenta?"

"Pues claro, Richard. Seguramente lo llevan haciendo desde que salimos de la penitenciaria."

"Tened mucho cuidado. Ahora mismo mando para allá a Ryan y Expósito y os encontrareis por el camino."

"De acuerdo. Estaremos alerta y…"

En ese momento y sin previo aviso un coche sin luces se puso justo delante de ellos y Kate no pudo esquivar el impacto inminente.

"¡Kate! ¡Cuidado!"

El coche que llevaban detrás acelero de repente y volvió a embestirles con fuerza. Prácticamente eran un pequeño sándwich entre dos grandes rebanadas de pan.

"¡Kate! ¡Castle! ¿Estáis bien? ¡Decidme algo!"

En ese momento la conexión se cortó. Un nuevo impacto con el coche de detrás hizo que se saliesen de la carretera. Kate intentaba controlar el coche, pero era una empresa difícil. Prácticamente a oscuras empezaron a bajar alocadamente por una especie de terraplén que no sabían si era muy grande o no porque apenas veían nada.

"¡Richard! ¡Richard! No veo nada. No veo nada."

"Intenta controlar el coche. Tenemos que parar. ¡Kate! ¡El árbol! ¡Nos lo tragamos!"

El impacto fue brutal. Durante unos segundos apenas se oyó nada. Desde arriba un par de hombres miraban el resultado de su acción y empezaron a bajar rápido hacia el coche donde Kate y Castle habían quedado inconscientes después de sufrir el bestial accidente.

_o_

"No debemos estar muy lejos. Debe ser por aquí."

Ryan y Expósito conducían despacio por la misma carretera que habían transitado Catle y Beckett unos veinte minutos antes. Apenas si se cruzaban con algún coche y la oscuridad lo envolvía todo.

"¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?"

"No lo se. Según sus móviles la conexión se corto por aquí. Si tuvieron un accidente quizás nadie lo oyera. Es una carretera bastante solitaria y oscura. Aunque no te preocupes por ellos. Los dos tienen la cabeza bastante dura y estoy seguro de que…"

"¡Espera, Javier! Creo que he visto algo extraño."

Cuando pararon el coche y se bajaron empezaron a andar de nuevo unos cincuenta metros atrás.

"¿Qué has visto?"

"Mira. Aquí, justo aquí. Ruedas de coche que se salen de la carretera y va a parar a…"

Ryan y Expósito llegaron hasta una zona oscura y boscosa donde había un profundo terraplén.

"No se ve nada. Coge unas linternas."

Estuvieron unos minutos iluminando aquel lugar hasta que por dieron con el coche que se encontraba unos cien metros más abajo.

"¡Dios mío!"

"Venga. Vayamos abajo. Tienen que estar ahí."

"¡Kate! ¡Castle! ¡Kate!"

Ryan y Expósito empezaron a bajar rápidamente hacia el coche no sin esfuerzo por aquel lugar hasta que llegaron al auto. Solo había una persona en el mismo.

"¡Castle! ¡Richard! ¡Richard!"

Castle estaba inconsciente dentro del coche en el asiento del copiloto. No parecía tener muchas lesiones externas. Solo un tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

"¡Castle!"

Castle abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quejo levemente.

"¡Castle! ¿Estas bien?"

"¡Mierda! Me duele la cabeza. ¿Quién? ¡Kate! ¡Kate!"

"Soy yo, Ryan."

Castle empezó a moverse nervioso mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. El airbag había hecho su trabajo y no parecía tener lesiones graves.

"Ryan ¿Qué ha pasado? Nos echaron de la carretera."

"Tranquilo, hermano. Ten cuidado. No…"

Castle salió del coche al parecer de una pieza y empezó a mirar nervioso a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde esta Kate? ¿Dónde está?"

"Párate. Ese golpe en la cabeza parece grave."

"Pero, tiene que estar por aquí. Es absurdo que…"

Castle se sintió mareado y se sentó en el suelo, mientras que Ryan intentaba tranquilizarlo y Expósito subía otra vez por el terraplén mientras llamaba a una ambulancia.

"Nos echaron de la carretera. Dos coches. ¡Dios mío, Ryan! Se la han llevado. Esos hombres se la han llevado."


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard, por Dios. Quieres estarte quieto de una vez. Así no puedo terminar mi trabajo."

Sarah Jennifer O'Hara intentaba calibrar el estado físico de su hermano que permanecía sentado en la camilla de urgencias del hospital presbiteriano de Nueva York con evidentes signos de nerviosismo.

"Las placas esas que me han hecho están bien, ¿no? Déjalo ya mujer. Tengo que salir de aquí."

"Por fortuna tienes una cabeza dura. Eso lo has heredado de los O'Hara."

"Pues según mi madre es herencia de los Rogers."

"Vamos a dejarlo en un cincuenta por ciento. E intenta tranquilizarte de una vez. Estoy segura de que Kate estará bien. Es una persona muy fuerte en todos los sentidos. La demostración más evidente es que sigue estando contigo."

"Muy graciosa."

"Si estás en problemas puedo llamar a…"

"No."

"Richard, escúchame. Por si no lo recuerdas ya no trabajas con la policía y lo más seguro es que te manden a casa. Si quisieras hablar con…"

"¡Que no!"

Cabezota, pensó Sarah.

"Bueno, como quieras. No parece que tengas nada grave. Al menos que sea provocado por el accidente."

"Repito, muy graciosa."

"Le diré al capitán Montgomery que pase. Deberías de quedarte aquí durante esta noche, pero sé perfectamente que no vas a seguir mi consejo. ¡Ah! Y ponte hielo en ese chichón."

Mientras Castle terminaba de vestirse, Roy entró en la habitación acompañado por otro hombre. Al verlo, Castle se quedo de piedra.

"¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

El agente del gobierno que los había ayudado a resolver el caso del asesinato de Mary Subbaru lo miro con suspicacia.

"Yo también estoy encantado de volver a verle, señor Castle. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última vez."

"Roy, ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?"

"Verás, Richard. Kate y tú habéis despertado la caja de Pandora. Desde arriba me están empezando a presionar. Ahora mismo ni yo sé en quien confiar o no. Y…"

"Y yo llevo trabajando casi tres años en este caso, así que soy su mejor opción."

"¿Trabajando en que caso?"

"En Maxwell. Sospechamos que anda metido en algunos asuntos sucios y seguramente esta relacionado con los servicios secretos iraníes. Hace un par de meses consiguió que soltarán a un agente iraní al que llevábamos siguiendo sirviéndose de triquiñuelas diplomáticas y…"

Castle miró a Roy con complicidad y le guiño un ojo disimuladamente. El agente del gobierno se dio cuenta de su gesto y calló.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso les estoy divirtiendo con mi exposición?"

"En absoluto. Pero creo que ahora es usted el que no tiene ni idea en lo que anda metido. De alguna forma u otra yo también llevo metido en este caso más de tres años y Kate ni le cuento y por eso mismo esos hombres se la han llevado. Su Rufus Maxwell no es más que un pequeño peón en toda esta trama."

"Lo que Castle quiere decirle es que según lo que nosotros hemos averiguado la corrupción no solo llega a Maxwell. Y no solo los favores son con gobiernos como el iraní. Lo que Castle intenta decirle…"

"Es que este caso es mucho más grave y peor de lo que yo pensaba."

"Exacto."

Durante un instante los tres hombres se miraron preocupados.

"Si fuera yo, capitán, le aconsejaría que se hiciera el loco con este caso a partir de ahora. Que piensen que son ustedes buenos y hacen caso a los de arriba."

"Pero…"

"Yo intentaré investigar hasta donde llega todo esto. En mi no se fijarán. Soy más invisible que todos ustedes y…"

"Pero ¿Y Kate? No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos. Esos hombres se la han llevado y yo…"

"Y tú, hace casi un año que ya no trabajas con la policía y lo que vas a hacer ahora mismo es irte a casa…"

"Pero Roy… yo no."

"Escúcheme. Confíe en mí y en mi trabajo. Si Maxwell es su chico para todos, quizás el me lleve hasta la detective Beckett y el lugar donde está encerrada."

"¿Y como piensa hacerlo?"

"Vigilando a Maxwell y todos sus movimientos."

"Y eso cuanto le puede llevar. De hecho ¿Cuánto le está llevando ya sin ningún resultado evidente?"

"Me esta diciendo como realizar mi trabajo."

"¡Castle! Déjalo ya. El tiene razón. Sé que es complicado. Pero si en principio se han llevado a Kate con ellos es que no piensan hacerle daño. Al menos…"

"Todavía. Y yo tendré el tiempo suficiente para acorralar a Maxwell."

"Pero es que yo no puedo…"

"Si puedes. Vete a casa, Richard. Hace un rato he estado hablando con tu madre y todos están muy preocupados por Kate y por ti. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora."

_o_

Martha miraba con semblante serio hacia donde se encontraba Richard. Este se había sentado en el sofá y había empezado a mirar de nuevo todas las pistas que junto a Kate tenía sobre el extraño y complicado caso de Johanna Beckett. Hacía una hora que había llegado a casa y durante algunos minutos aquello se había convertido en una verdadera locura. Pero Castle poco a poco había conseguido calmarlos a todos y controlar la situación. La preocupación que sentían por lo que le había podido sucederle a Kate era evidente y cada uno a su manera quería colaborar a la causa. Extrañamente a lo que podía haber supuesto en un principio, Castle los había convencido a todos de que por ahora lo mejor era esperar y confiar en el trabajo de la policía.

Martha conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber que aquello había sido una forma de conseguir que los chicos se calmasen y fuesen a descansar a sus habitaciones, mientras que ella, Karl y Richard intentaban calibrar un poco la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Deberías ponerte hielo en ese chichón."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

"Y descansar un poco."

"Eso, madre, va a resultar más difícil conseguirlo. Si Roy y ese agente del gobierno creen que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Kate esta ahí fuera en peligro lo llevan claro."

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"No lo sé. Todavía estoy en ello."

"Richard, yo pienso que…"

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Castle y se dispuso raudo a cogerlo.

"Castle."

"Señor Castle, soy su agente del gobierno favorito. Escúcheme atentamente, coja ahora mismo a todos los miembros de su familia y lárguese de su casa. ¡Ya!"

"Pero ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esto es muy grave. Hasta a mí me están cortando las alas. Márchese. Busque un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Quizás usted sea la clave para esclarecer todo este asunto."

"Pero yo…"

"Revise todo lo que ha trabajado con Kate y busque la conexión con Maxwell. Es la única forma de llegar a algo. Si consigue dar con algo importante, llame al capitán Montgomery. Pero sin utilizar su teléfono. Y márchese de ahí. ¡Ahora! "

Castle colgó el teléfono y miro con semblante preocupado a Karl y su madre.

"¿Qué ocurre hijo?"

"Es ese hombre. El del gobierno. Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"¿Pero que dices?"

"Creo… estamos en peligro. Os he puesto a todos en peligro. Karl y tú despertad de nuevo a los chicos y hacer el mínimo equipaje. Nos vamos de casa ¡Rápido!"

Mientras que Martha y Engels sacaban a todos los chicos de sus habitaciónes y se ayudaban unos a otros preparando el equipaje mínimo para salir de allí, Castle recogía todas las pistas que durante todos aquellos años Kate y él habían conseguido sobre el caso. Una vez preparados empezaron a bajar por el ascensor hacia la calle.

"Hijo. ¿Has pensado ya donde vamos a ir?"

"No tengo ni idea. Me estoy devanando los sesos y todos mis amigos y conocidos son lo suficientemente famosos por todos y supongo que los estarán vigilados. Desde ahora ni llevamos móviles, ni relojes con GPS, ni coches, ni nada de nada. Iremos andando o en metro e intentando pasar desapercibidos. Aunque eso será difícil."

"¿Y vamos a…?"

Castle se quedo un momento en silencio mirando a su madre y sonrió tristemente.

"Ya se donde podemos ir. Al único lugar en todo Nueva York donde estoy seguro que nadie nos buscará. Ni siquiera yo iría allí si tuviera que ir a buscarme."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom O'Hara miraba por la ventana de su salón con semblante preocupado. Hacía un par de horas que había hablado con Sarah. Esta le contó todo lo que le había sucedido a Kate y a Castle y estaba intentando calibrar la situación y pensar si hacía algo al respecto o no. Que tontería. Una llamada preguntando como estaban todos no suponía nada. Y si Richard se molestaba, que se molestase.

"Tom, deberías de acostarte ya. O decidir de una vez si llamas a su casa o no."

"Es que ese hombre es muy cabezota. Sarah me ha dicho que debería de haberse quedado allí en observación, pero el no ha querido."

"Estoy segura que no tiene nada grave. Ha heredado la cabeza de los O'Hara."

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Tom fue a abrir.

"Seguro que es Sarah. Al final habrá decidido venir a verte para calmar tus preocupaciones y…"

Cuando Tom abrió la puerta no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró. Tres adultos y cuatro chicos algo cansados lo miraban con aire temeroso.

"Pero ¿Qué diablos hacéis…?"

"Tengo un problema. Tenemos un problema y no sabía a donde ir y yo…"

Tom abrió la puerta de la casa de par en par y empezó a dejarles pasar.

"Estás… estáis en vuestra casa."

_o_

Eran prácticamente las dos de la mañana cuando por fin y después de muchas idas y venidas la casa de los O'Hara se había quedado en completo silencio. Solo la luz de la biblioteca permanecía encendida. Tom miraba a Richard con semblante preocupado mientras este iba de un lado para otro de la habitación desgranando en voz baja todo lo relacionado con el caso de Johanna Beckett. Al menos había consentido que Helen le buscase algo de hielo para el horrible chichón que tenía en la cabeza y de vez en cuando se llevaba el pañuelo hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo.

"¿Esta oyendo lo que le digo?"

"Perfectamente."

"Es que parecía algo despistado."

"Intentar convencerte para que descanses un poco es una tontería ¿verdad?"

"Si lo es."

"¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho ese hombre del gobierno?"

"Que busque una relación entre Maxwell y el caso de Johanna Beckett."

"¿Y?"

"Y que no tengo nada. Al menos repasando lo que Kate y yo habíamos descubierto. Si de alguna forma aquel hombre tuvo relacionado con el caso de su madre o se conocían aquí no lo voy a encontrar."

"¿Y donde lo vas a hacer?"

Castle se sentó en silencio en el sofá que Helen le había preparado en principio con la intención de que descansara un poco y suspiro con vehemencia.

"No lo sé. Estoy hecho un lío."

"Pues entonces intenta seguir mi consejo y descansar un poco."

"Es que tengo la sensación de que mientras más tiempo pase, Kate estará cada vez en más problemas. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en…"

Castle miró un momento a Tom sumido en la desesperación y el desánimo.

"Yo… es que se lo iba a pedir."

"¿Qué le ibas a pedir?"

Richard saco de su bolsillo derecho dos pequeños estuches. Tom lo miro a los ojos y sonrió tristemente. No había que ser muy listo para saber que contenían los estuches.

"¡Escúchame! Vas… vamos a dar con ella. Y todo va a salir bien. ¿Lo entiendes? Así que necesito que esa loca cabeza tuya trabaje un poco más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora y entre los dos busquemos el siguiente paso que dar. Estoy abierto a cualquier propuesta. Aunque sea la más loca y absurda que se te haya ocurrido nunca."

Durante la siguiente hora la biblioteca se sumió en el más absoluto silencio. Incluso Castle estuvo unos veinte minutos echado en el sofá y durmió un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo miró a Tom que se había sentado en su sillón favorito y sonrió tristemente.

"¿Cualquiera?"

"¿Qué?"

"La propuesta. Seguro que admite cualquiera."

"Dispara."

"¿Se ha planteado alguna vez entrar ilegalmente en un edificio público?"

"Estamos hablando de…"

"Del Departamento de Justicia de Nueva York. No me están buscando. Pues bien, vayamos a su casa y llamemos a su puerta. Seguro que no se lo esperen. Hay que estar…"

"Muy loco para hacer algo así. Pero ¿sabes que? Creo que es la única solución posible."

_o_

Kate abrió los ojos muy despacio mientras intentaba recopilar en su cabeza lo que le había pasado. ¡Dios mío! El accidente.

"¡Castle! ¡Richard!"

Se levantó de la pequeña cama donde estaba tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo. Sentía dolorido y magullado buena parte de su cuerpo, pero al menos parecía estar de una pieza. Aquel lugar era pequeño y oscuro y no presagiaba nada bueno. La habían encerrado. Aunque aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora ¿Dónde estaría Richard? ¿Lo habrían cogido a él también o lo habían dejado en el coche? ¿Y sus lesiones? ¿Serían graves?

"Teníamos que haberles cogido a los dos."

Kate se acerco con aprensión hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada. Las voces parecían provenir de arriba y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que decían.

"Se lo dije. Es un escritor famoso. Es verdad que ha estado trabajando durante tres años en la policía, pero no pensé que su implicación en este caso fuese importante."

Gracias a Dios. Parece que Castle está bien.

"Y lo peor es que ahora ese hombre ha desaparecido con toda su familia. Justo cuando habíamos decidido ir a por él también. Como ese hombre nos traiga problemas, usted se va a encontrar en un apuro, señor Maxwell."

¿Había oído bien? Castle y todos los demás habían huido de su casa. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y a donde habrán ido?

"Estará escondido y asustado en algún rincón de la ciudad. No se preocupe por él."

Que te crees tú eso, pensó Kate. Aquellos hombres se habían echado un enemigo terrible.

"Lo mejor será comprobar si nuestra bella durmiente por fin se ha despertado y nos diga hasta donde saben. Teníamos que haber acabado con Lockwood antes de esta noche. Al final si se fue de la lengua."

¡Dios mío! Aquellos hombres habían matado a Lockwood aquella misma noche. Pero hasta donde podía llegar su poder. Por mucho que intentaba reconocer la voz del interlocutor de Maxwell no lo había conseguido. En eso se abrió la puerta de su celda y Kate miró directamente a sus captores. Estos llevaban puesto un pasamontañas para que no les reconociera.

"Ya se ha despertado"

"Pues tráiganla aquí."

La llevaron a una oscura y amplia habitación mal iluminada y la obligaron a sentarse en una silla.

"Esto va a ser lo fácil que usted nos lo quiera poner, detective Beckett. La pregunta es bien sencilla ¿Qué les ha contado Lockwood?"

Kate guardó silencio mientras seguía intentado descubrir si conocía la voz que le estaba interrogando. Le había parecido familiar pero no conseguía ubicarla.

"No nos va a decir nada. Está bien. No crea que voy a tener reparo alguno en deshacerme de usted. Pero antes quiero que me diga donde puedo encontrar a su amigo el escritor. Este ha desaparecido con toda su familia y necesitamos hablar con él."

"Eso no se lo diré nunca."

"¿Está segura?"

"Segurísima."

"¿Tanto lo estima usted?"

"No lo entiende. Su familia es… mi familia. Nunca los traicionaría. Además no se donde pueden haber ido."

"La que no lo entiende es usted, detective. Los días pueden ser muy largos y le voy a dar lo que queda de noche para pensárselo. Si no, la enterraré tan profundamente en el olvido que nadie se acordara de que usted existió alguna vez."

"En eso se equivoca usted. Puede que yo no vea el resultado, pero esté usted seguro de que Richard lo encontrará y acabará con usted y su complicada trama. No le conoce como yo."

"Y si tanto le conoce ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa adonde ha ido?"

"Pues porque no lo sé. Y si lo supiera, no se lo diría."

"Está bien. Ya le he dicho que le voy a dar esta noche para que se lo piense. ¡Lleváosla de aquí."

Cuando Kate volvió a su celda, se sentó en la cama durante un rato concentrada en desentrañar el lugar donde Castle podía haber ido a parar con toda la troupe.

"Piensa, Kate, piensa. No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que pensar como si fueses Richard. No es la primera vez."

Entonces lo descubrió y empezó a reír sin hacer ruido para que aquellos hombres no pensasen que se había vuelto loca de remate.

"Pero, que tonta soy. Donde va a estar. Pues en el único sitio donde no quisiera estar. Buena elección, Richard, buena elección."


	5. Chapter 5

Tom miraba nervioso su reloj mientras el y Castle permanecían sentados y en silencio en su coche aparcado justo en frente de la entrada principal del palacio de justicia. Las cuatro y media. O se les ocurría algo rápido ya o aquella empresa era una absoluta tontería. De vez en cuando Castle tecleaba alguna cosa en el pequeño portátil que Tom le había dejado y que pertenecía a Helen.

"Según esto, el despacho de Maxwell se encuentra en la quinta planta del edificio."

"¿Cómo diablos puedes saber todo eso con este diminuto aparato?"

"¿No le gustan los ordenadores?"

"Son ellos a los que no les gusto yo. Todavía añoro mi vieja máquina de escribir de mi trabajo."

Castle sonrió ante el comentario y salió del coche cerrando la puerta tras él. Apoyo todo su cuerpo en el capo del coche y miro hacia el palacio suspirando fuertemente. Tom también salió del coche y se puso a su lado.

"¿Y bien?"

"Subamos arriba. A ver que vemos."

Poco a poco empezaron a subir la tremenda escalinata que los llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio. Castle había cogido el portátil y lo llevaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra manejaba su bastón con diligencia. Tom pensaba que lo del bastón empezaba más bien a ser un adorno que algo necesario. Según Sarah le había contado, Richard se había recuperado por completo y si llevaba el bastón todavía con él es por precaución y cierto temor a que la pierna derecha flojeara en cualquier momento. Supuso que era algo comprensible.

"Bueno. Según lo que puedo ver desde aquí, solo hay un guarda vigilando."

Tom miro hacia donde Castle le señalaba. Un guarda de seguridad bastante entrado en kilos y algo adormilado vigilaba con hastío las cámaras de seguridad de todo el complejo.

"Muy bien ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"No me atosigue. No me atosigue. Estoy pensando que… ¿ha traído su móvil?"

"Si. ¿Por qué?"

Tom le paso el móvil a Castle y éste lo miro con desagrado.

"¿Sabe que en este siglo XXI han creado nuevos modelos?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada."

Castle se acercó todo lo que pudo hasta la puerta de entrada sin que el guarda lo descubriese y realizo una foto.

"¿Se puede saber a que demonios le estas echando una foto ahora?"

"Pues a nuestro hombre. Quizás así encontremos algo."

Castle conectó el móvil al pequeño ordenador con un cable que Tom no sabía de donde había sacado y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

"Vaya, vaya. Nuestro querido vigilante tiene una cuenta en facebook y otra en twitter. Wendell Abrahams. Según su póliza de seguros, cincuenta y dos años, dos veces divorciado, sin hijos y vive solo en un apartamento en Queens."

"¿Todo eso lo has descubierto con…?"

"Sí. Y…"

Castle se volvió hacia Tom y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Y según su página de facebook le gustan mucho las conejitas de la revista play boy y…"

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy es su cumpleaños. Mira que casualidad ¿Puedo utilizar otra vez su móvil?"

Tom se lo dio cada vez más sorprendido mientras Castle marcaba un número de teléfono.

"Menos mal que tengo una memoria increíble ¿Lulú? ¿Sí? Richard Castle. Si, hace ya mucho tiempo."

Lulú, quien diablos es Lulú.

"No. Te llamo desde el teléfono de un amigo. Se que no son horas ya, pero como tus chicas trabajan las veinticuatro horas quería saber si podían hacerme un pequeño favor esta noche. No, no, el favor no es para mi amigo. Si. Es algo especial. Un regalo de cumpleaños bastante especial. ¿Cómo? O'Hara ¿Blancanieves, Cenicienta o Caperucita Roja?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Blancani…?"

"Y yo que sé. Caperucita Roja."

"¿Lo has oído? Si. Treinta minutos. Es muy urgente. Frente al Palacio de Justicia."

Cuando Castle colgó miro a Tom con suspicacia. Este lo observaba de manera inquisitiva.

"¿Y bien…?"

"Tuve que asesorarme una vez para una de mis novelas y Lulú… me ayudo. Aunque creo que de esto mejor no le contamos nada a Kate cuando la encontremos. Si no le importa."

"Será nuestro pequeño secreto."

Veinticinco minutos después una Caperucita Roja bastante sensual y extrañada por el lugar y las horas miraba con temor hacia donde Castle le indicaba.

"Solo tienes que conseguir que te deje pasar. Una vez dentro realizas tu trabajo y nosotros realizamos el nuestro."

"No se yo… Lulú no me dijo nada de esto."

"Te pagaré el doble si haces lo que te digo. Estoy seguro de que te dejara pasar."

"Está bien. Como usted diga."

Desde donde estaban, Castle y Tom observaban como Caperucita Roja intentaba conseguir que Abrahams le abriese la puerta. Eso era lo más difícil. Una vez dentro, Castle le había dicho que dejara la puerta abierta sin que el guardia lo viese y se encargara de hacer su trabajo.

"No lo va a conseguir."

"Al menos ya ha conseguido que el tipo se levante. Eso es. Ve hacía ella. Va a picar. Va a picar. ¡Bingo!"

Desde donde estaban podían oír como Caperucita Roja le estaba cantando cumpleaños feliz al vigilante muy al estilo Marilyn Monroe – Presidente Kennedy. Una vez dentro, Caperucita Roja, que conocía bastante bien su oficio, había ido acorralando poco a poco a nuestro pobre vigilante que empezaba a padecer de visión borrosa y otros efectos secundarios colaterales. Casi arrastrándose por el suelo, Castle y O'Hara habían llegado hasta las escaleras del edificio.

"Nada de ascensor. Tendremos que subir por las escaleras."

"Mira que bien. Como la pierna me empiece a fallar, estoy listo."

"No te quejes."

"Antes de que me examines tú a mí, deja que yo te examine a ti primero. Empezaré por las zonas bajas. A ver, a ver que tienes ahí…"

"¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Oh, Dios mío!"

Sin poder contenerse, Castle tuvo que parar y empezar a reír de manera visible. Menos mal que consiguió taparse la boca a tiempo y no hacer el ruido suficiente para que el vigilante lo oyese.

"¡Richard, por Dios! Subamos de una vez. Como ese hombre nos oiga, lo habremos echado todo a perder."

"Es que no me he podido contener. Yo…"

"O dejas de reírte o le cuento a Kate lo de Lulú y sus chicas de cuento cuando la veamos."

"Vale, vale."

Después de más de ciento cincuenta escalones y alguna que otra parada para respirar por fin llegaron a la quinta planta. No les fue difícil encontrar el despacho de Maxwell.

"¿Y ahora como diablos entramos?"

"Con las llaves mágicas."

Castle saco su juego de ganzúas y en apenas cinco segundos abrió la puerta.

"Otro secreto que no contarle a Kate."

"No, no. Este ya lo sabe."

Una vez dentro, Castle encendió el ordenador de Maxwell. Como suponía, este tenía una contraseña de seis dígitos.

"Piensa, piensa. ¿Qué sabemos de este hombre?"

"Prácticamente nada. Solo que es el pequeño hilo por el que Kate y tú habéis empezado a tirar."

"¿A quien nos estamos enfrentando?"

"Y yo que se, Castle. Jueces, fiscales… habéis despertado a un monstruo difícil de vencer."

"Eso es. A un monstruo. Ya se cual es la contraseña."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate intentaba permanecer despierta en la pequeña habitación donde la habían vuelto a encerrar tras su primer encuentro con las personas que la tenían secuestrada. Estaba cansada por el día transcurrido y le dolían algunas partes de su cuerpo debido al accidente, pero no quería perderse ni un detalle de lo que transcurría arriba por si podía serle útil.

Saber que Castle estaba bien la había tranquilizado bastante. Seguro que estaba en casa de Tom. Y seguro que también no estaría mucho tiempo allí, porque saldría a buscarla e intentaría resolver el caso. Lo conocía lo suficiente. Solo deseaba que Tom estuviese con él. No lo perdería de vista ni un instante. En ese momento volvió a escuchar a los hombres que había arriba y se acerco lo más posible a la ventana para no perder detalle de lo que allí se decía.

"Tengo… tenemos un problema."

Ese es Maxwell.

"¿Y bien…?"

"Hace unos segundos alguien ha conseguido entrar en mi ordenador personal. Necesito que usted me deje uno para intentar que no encuentren lo que buscan."

"¿A que se refiere, maldito idiota? No tendrá ahí pistas que puedan llegar hasta mí y los demás miembros de nuestra sociedad ¿verdad?"

"Yo… pensaba que era un lugar seguro. Además usted me dijo que sus hombres tenían vigilados a la policía y a ese agente del gobierno."

"¿Quién demonios puede estar haciendo esto?"

Richard Castle, idiota, pensó Kate.

_o_

"Richard, daté prisa."

"No es tan fácil. Este tío tiene el ordenador echo un caos. El USB que llevo no me deja copiar más de cuatro megas. Tengo que encontrar lo que buscamos."

"¿El US… que? ¿Y si no tiene nada aquí dentro?"

"Lo tiene… lo tiene. ¡Eureka!"

Tom se acercó hasta la pantalla y empezó a mirar lo que Castle había encontrado en el ordenador.

"¡Dios mío! Aquí hay nombres muy…"

"Relevantes ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Alguien esta intentando borrar lo que estoy copiando. Pero yo no lo voy a dejar. Conmigo no va a poder."

_o_

"¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!"

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

"Me ha puesto un cortafuegos. Ese tipo es muy listo."

"Pues arréglelo."

"Es inútil. Me ha vencido."

"Mis hombres ya están en camino. Aunque salgan de allí con la copia, no podrán llegar muy lejos. Pero eso usted ya no lo sabrá…"

"¡No! ¡Por Dios! Todavía puedo…"

El disparo sonó en la noche como un único trueno cercano y seco. Kate dio un respingo en su pequeña cárcel. ¡Dios mío! Lo había matado. No lo había dudado ni un segundo.

"Pequeño idiota. De mí no se ríe nadie. Yo soy el hombre del futuro. De mi no se ríe nadie."

Al oír aquella frase Kate se sentó en la cama y miro asombrada hacia arriba. Yo soy el hombre del futuro. Ya sabía quien era aquel hombre. Ralph Roscoe o doble R como lo llamaban en los medios de comunicación. Uno de los jueces más influyentes de Nueva York en los últimos veinte años y que casualmente había decidido dejar la carrera judicial y comenzar con la política. Si ese hombre era uno de los jueces corruptos aquello podía llegar hasta muy altas esferas. ¡Por Dios, Richard! Salid corriendo de allí y de prisa.

_o_

"¡Ya está! Salgamos pitando."

Ciento y cincuenta escalones después llegaban al hall donde comprobaron asombrados que el orondo vigilante y Caperucita Roja habían desaparecido.

"Pero ¿Dónde se han metido esos dos?"

"Habrán buscado un sitio más cómodo para terminar su faena."

"Ese hombre se puede dar por despedido."

"En eso no tengo más remedio que darle la razón."

Justo cuando salieron a la calle y empezaron a bajar por la escalinata del palacio de justicia, cuatro hombres armados subían hacia arriba con mal talante.

"¡Mierda! ¡Joder!"

"¡Adentro, Richard, adentro!"

En ese momento los hombres empezaron a disparar. Tom sacó su arma y contestó con acierto ya que consiguió herir a uno de ellos. Los dos volvieron a entrar en el palacio de justicia.

"Buena puntería. Y ahora ¿Qué diablos hacemos?"

"Por atrás. Debe haber una salida de emergencia por algún sitio."

Castle y Tom comenzaron a correr hacia la parte de atrás del edificio. Los cuatro hombres habían conseguido entrar en el edificio y seguirlos.

"Aquello debe ser una salida de emergencia. Corramos hacía allí."

"Como la pierna me falle estoy listo."

"No te quejes. Según Sarah tu pierna esta perfectamente. Lo único que tienes es miedo."

"Otra vez juzgándome."

"No empecemos. No empecemos. Yo solo digo lo que Sarah…"

"Está bien. Quizás lleve razón. Pero es que tiene días. Hay veces que estoy perfectamente y otras que me duele y temo que me falle. Por eso llevo el bastón."

"Lo sé. Seguramente tendrá que ver con el tiempo. Tu rodilla derecha se ha convertido en el mejor parte meteorológico de la ciudad."

"Muy gracioso."

Cuando llegaron a la puerta está estaba sorprendentemente abierta y salieron a la calle.

"Espera. Voy a intentar atascar la puerta para que esos hombres no puedan seguirnos o al menos tarden un rato en hacerlo."

Tom encontró una barra de hierro en el callejón donde habían ido a parar y lo puso de tal forma que aquellos hombres tuviesen problemas para abrir la puerta.

"Bien pensado."

"No podemos volver al coche. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Pues hacerle caso a cierto agente del gobierno. Me deja de nuevo su móvil."

Mientras corrían por el callejón descubrieron sorprendidos en un rincón del mismo al vigilante prontamente despedido y a Caperucita Roja que como Castle había supuesto estaban acabando la faena que habían comenzado en el Palacio de Justicia.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Wendell! Eres el mejor lobo feroz que me he encontrado en mi vida."

"Tuyo para siempre, Caperucita."

Tom y Castle siguieron corriendo y llegaron hasta una amplia avenida. Se pararon para tomar resuello y se miraron. Los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder contenerse y respondieron al unísono.

"Despedido."

"Quien sabe. A lo mejor hemos hecho una buena labor esta noche por esos dos."

"Llama a Montgomery de una vez. Creo que hemos conseguido despistar a esos hombres."

"De acuerdo."

"Montgomery."

"Capitán, soy su escritor favorito."

"¡Castle! Se puede saber donde te has metido. No deberías llamarme, no es seguro."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que tenemos la llave de todo. Tengo esos nombres y se lo voy a decir ahora mismo. Ahora si podrá saber en quien confiar o no."

"No sigas hablando, quizás esos hombres tengan mi móvil…"

"Me importa un bledo. ¿Me están escuchando? Lo tengo, les tengo, les tenemos. Y juro por Dios que si le hacen algo a mi compañera se las tendrán que ver conmigo. Les perseguiré hasta en el infierno. ¿Me han oído bien? Hasta el infierno. Seré su peor pesadilla. Roy, coja un lápiz y un papel y empiece a escribir."

Durante los siguientes dos minutos es lo que milagrosamente no se corto la señal, Castle y Tom siguieron corriendo por las calles de Nueva York de camino a la 12, mientras Castle le desgranaba al capitán todos los nombres de las personas implicadas en aquel caso que después de veinte años empezaba a resolverse. Tom admiraba a Castle y su memoria increíble que recordaba todo y cada uno de los nombres implicados en aquella complicada trama en apenas la rápida pasada que hacía unos veinte minutos habían hecho en el ordenador. Tenía que reconocerlo. Richard Castle era un hombre especial. Muy especial.


	7. Chapter 7

Desde el pequeño habitáculo donde la tenían retenida y gracias a la pequeña ventana que la ayudaba a escuchar todo lo que allí estaba sucediendo, Kate descubrió que Roscoe empezaba a estar muy nervioso y que alguien le estaba ganando la batalla. Ese alguien no podía ser nadie más que Richard. De eso estaba completamente segura. Hasta tenía cierta sensación de rabia y envidia por no estar viviendo en primera persona la resolución del caso que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado durante tantos años, pero confiaba en Castle y en su buen hacer.

"¡Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí. Vayan recogiendo todo. Nos vamos."

"Señor. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con sus socios? A estas alturas ya tienen que estar…"

"Que se las apañen como puedan. Avisa solo a Ramos y Soremsen. Llama a mi contable y que saque todo el dinero de mis cuentas y lo lleve al helipuerto del Metilfe Building en una hora. Desde allí partiremos hacia un pequeño aeropuerto de mi propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad."

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella?"

"Ese maldito escritor quiere seguirme hasta el infierno. Pues muy bien. Le daré motivos para ello."

En ese momento, Kate oyó como la puerta volvía a abrirse de nuevo. ¡Dios mío! Aquello era el final. Su final. Roscoe apareció en escena, ya sin ninguna máscara encima.

"Hace un rato que se quien es perfectamente."

"Pues muy bien. Porque mi cara va a ser lo último que vea en su vida, detective. Antes de irme usted y yo vamos a hacer un último viaje. Su compañero me ha amenazado con buscarme hasta en el infierno si le hacía daño. Y es ahí a donde pienso llevarla a usted."

Cinco minutos después habían introducido a Kate en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta. Mientras la transportaban a lo que suponía sería su muerte, Kate no podía dejar en pensar en Richard y en toda su familia. Un pellizco en su estomago y en su corazón la hacían desear un último beso, una última mirada que ya nunca se produciría. En aquellos momentos solo podía pensar en Castle y en como sería su vida a partir de ahora.

De repente, la furgoneta se detuvo y la sacaron a empujones del lugar. Era un descampado gigantesco que no reconoció en un principio. Estaba amaneciendo y a lo lejos podía ver las luces de Manhattan que invitaban a vivir un nuevo día que ella seguramente ya no vería.

"¿Sabe donde estamos? Este era una de mis grandes empresas que esperaba realizar cuando consiguiera ganar las elecciones. Pensaba hacer un gran centro comercial y de recreo para esta parte de la ciudad. Seguramente venderán los terrenos y lo dedicarán a otra cosa. Pero eso yo ya no lo veré. Usted, si. Al menos, su cadáver."

En ese momento, Kate observó horrorizada como sacaban de la parte de atrás de la furgoneta una simple caja de madera que colocaron en el suelo. ¡Dios mío! Aquel hombre la iba…

"Si. Es lo que esta usted pensando. La vamos a enterrar viva hay dentro. Antes de que le llegue la desesperación, la angustia, tendrá tiempo suficiente para pensar si hizo bien en hacerse policía para descubrir quien diablos mato a su madre y seguramente llegará a la conclusión de que no. En la última hora u hora y media en la que va a tener oxígeno ahí dentro se devanará los sesos pensando si han valido la pena los últimos doce años de su vida. Al menos para que no crea que soy un monstruo la enterrare con sus cosas ahí abajo. Es interesante lo que una detective de homicidios puede llevar en su bolso."

Kate luchó desesperadamente contra los hombres que la metieron bruscamente dentro de la caja, mientras que ella gritaba pidiendo auxilio sin resultado alguno y repitiéndole a Roscoe una y otra vez "Si ha valido la pena", "Si ha valido la pena".

_o_

Tom miraba preocupado a Castle mientras asistían a la reunión urgente que Montgomery, aquel extraño agente del gobierno y dos importantes miembros del FBI estaban celebrando en la 12. Mientras Montgomery daba las líneas principales en la estrategia a seguir a partir de la información que Richard y Tom habían conseguido, Castle miraba en silencio la silla donde Kate Beckett se había sentado durante los últimos siete años.

Desde que habían llegado a la comisaría y a pesar de que habían recibido felicitaciones prácticamente por parte de todos, Castle parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance y no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que allí se hablaba o se preparaba. Desde donde estaba, Tom podía observar como Castle tenía metida las manos en los bolsillos y toqueteaba nerviosamente lo que él supuso eran los dos estuches con los anillos de compromiso que Richard había comprado para Kate y para él.

"Me he puesto en contacto con el juez Parker y la jueza Smitn para que ellos supervisen todo nuestro trabajo. La comisaría 20 y la 7 nos ayudarán en las detenciones y todos los registros que sean necesario realizar para avanzar lo más rápidamente en este caso. Ni que decir tiene que los implicados son personas influyentes y en cuanto comencemos las detenciones los medios de comunicación se nos van a echar encima. No nos despistemos de nuestro cometido principal. Adelante."

Mientras todos empezaban a salir en todas las direcciones para realizar su trabajo, Castle permaneció sentado en su silla sin muestras evidentes de salir en ninguna dirección determinada. El agente del gobierno se acercó hasta él.

"Señor Castle. ¿Señor Castle?"

Castle pareció volver de una extraña pesadilla y miró al agente del gobierno con aprensión.

"Si… ¿Qué?"

"Hace una media hora el contable de Roscoe, uno de los hombres más influyentes e importantes de esta trama, ha empezado a sacar dinero de las cuentas del político y las esta dejando prácticamente vacías. Si yo tuviese que apostar por alguien en relación al secuestro de su compañera, apostaría por él. Es más, como usted sabe llevaba controlando a Wendell y todos sus movimientos desde hace tiempo y la última llamada suya que tengo registrada es precisamente a Roscoe hace ya bastantes horas."

"¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?"

"Que según el GPS del coche de Roscoe se dirige hacia Manhattan en este momento. Entre las muchas cosas que tiene nuestra bendita isla es un par de helipuertos y juraría que Roscoe se dirige hacia uno de ellos para huir en cualquier dirección. Es más, apostaría por el del Metilfe Building. ¿Quieres usted...?"

Tom se acercó hasta donde Castle estaba y le ofreció un chaleco antibalas. Castle lo miro en silencio por un momento sin saber que hacer.

"Vamos. Adelante. Siempre adelante."

_o_

Kate lloraba en silencio en aquella horrible cárcel que Roscoe le había preparado para ella. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquellos primeros minutos en los que había llorado y gritado de manera desesperada. Ahora había entrado en un estado de extraño sopor e intentaba concentrar todas sus fuerzas en administrar el poco oxigeno que suponía le quedaba.

"Intenta controlarte. Intenta calmarte."

Por mucho que lo intentara no dejaba de pensar en su horrible situación y en los recuerdos de toda su vida que se le amontonaban uno tras otro sin poder parar. Entonces lo oyó, justo a su izquierda. El IPOD que había comprado hacía unos días y que ahora estaba en su bolso. Le recordaba que tenía la batería baja.

"Batería baja. Batería baja."

Kate empezó a moverse intentando encontrar donde Roscoe le había tirado el bolso. Por fin lo encontró. Lo primero que saco fue una pequeña linterna que siempre llevaba con ella para casos de emergencia. La encendió y se sintió por unos momentos más tranquila. No tardo mucho en encontrar el IPOD. Como había supuesto este no tenía cobertura. Empezó a sentirse mareada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Mentiroso. Me dijiste que tenía cobertura en cualquier sitio. Mentiroso. Mentiroso."

_o_

Castle se agarraba con fuerza en el helicóptero especial de la policía que los dirigía hacia la torre del Metilfe Building. Lo habían cogido en medio de la calle donde el aparato había aterrizado ante la confusión de las personas que comenzaban un nuevo día en aquella mañana de martes nada corriente. Además de Castle y el piloto, Tom, nuestro agente del gobierno favorito, Ryan y Exposito completaban el equipo. El agente especial del gobierno intentaba hacerse oír entre el ruido de los motores del helicóptero.

"Estamos a punto de llegar. Si nos hemos equivocado, la azotea estará desierta y tendremos que buscar en otro helipuerto. Confiemos en que no sea así."

Desde su situación, Castle intentaba vislumbrar lo más pronto posible la azotea de aquel lugar. Entonces lo vio. Había un helicóptero preparado para despegar en cualquier momento. Todos empezaron a mirarse con aires renovados de esperanza. Si Roscoe era su hombre y estaba a punto de llegar a aquel lugar, hablaría. Vaya que si hablaría.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Roscoe empezó a subir en el ascensor hacia el helicóptero que lo llevaría de camino a su aeropuerto privado, se devanaba los sesos pensando una y otra vez en que se había equivocado para llegar a esta situación. Estaba claro que dejar con vida a Lockwood en la cárcel de Sing Sing había sido un error, pero si hubiese actuado contra él quizás aquella policía hubiese empezado a tirar del hilo por otro lado y el resultado hubiese sido el mismo. Tenía que haber acabado con ella y con ese maldito escritor mucho antes. Hubiese podido construir mil situaciones accidentales que podían haber causado la muerte de los dos y seguramente nadie hubiese sospechado nada.

Escoltado por cuatro de sus mejores hombres llego hasta la azotea del edificio. Cuando abrieron la puerta que los llevaba hasta el helicóptero, vieron asombrados como otro aparato estaba llegando a la azotea y empezaban a aterrizar. Roscoe no tenía que ser muy listo para saber de quienes se trataban.

"Cortarles el paso. Vamos. Rápido."

Los cuatro hombres empezaron a disparar hacia el helicóptero en el momento en que este aterrizaba. Ryan y Expósito salieron los primeros del mismo y empezaron a repeler el ataque, buscando un lugar donde parapetarse. Castle y Tom salieron detrás de ellos. Castle tenía el punto de mira fijado en el ex – juez y reconvertido político que intentaba llegar hacia el helicóptero y hacia él se lanzó corriendo sin pensar si quiera en el peligro que podía sufrir su físico. Detrás de él, Tom intentaba repeler con su arma los ataques que alguno de los hombres de Roscoe les lanzaban hacia ellos y proteger a Richard todo lo que humanamente podía.

En la refriega, Tom recibió cuatro balazos que lo hicieron tambalearse durante la carrera, pero el chaleco antibalas cumplió con su cometido y siguió adelante ajeno al dolor que empezaba a sentir. Cuando comprendió que no conseguiría llegar hasta el helicóptero, Roscoe se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacar una pistola de su chaqueta, pero Castle no le dio la oportunidad de disparar y le hizo un placaje de fútbol que hizo acabar con los dos en el suelo. Roscoe se volvió con violencia y le lanzo un puñetazo a Castle en la cara. Este apenas se inmuto y consiguió bloquear todos sus intentos por defenderse. Después empezó a abofetearlo con violencia, presa del pánico y la desesperación.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle! ¡Richard!"

Tom había llegado a su lado e intentaba detener su furia.

"¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta? ¿La tiene usted? Dímelo, maldito bastardo. Dímelo."

"¿Quiere saber donde está? No se lo diré nunca. Nunca. Mi vida será un infierno. No, señor Castle, la suya será un infierno a partir de ahora."

Castle volvió a darle un fuerte puñetazo a aquel maldito hombre, pero Tom lo paro al segundo golpe.

"Déjalo. Déjalo."

En ese momento llegaron Ryan y Expósito que junto al agente del gobierno habían conseguido reducir al resto de hombres que se encontraban en la azotea. Entonces Castle observo como Tom se quejaba levemente.

"¿Está usted bien? ¿O'Hara?

"Si. No te preocupes por mí. El chaleco ha hecho su misión."

Castle se puso a su lado y observo su palidez con preocupación.

"Kevin, llama a un equipo de emergencias. Tenemos…"

"Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Un par de costillas rotas y nada más."

En ese momento el agente del gobierno llego hasta ellos con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su cara y miro a Castle durante unos segundos.

"He interrogado durante unos segundos a algunos de esos hombres que tenía contratado Roscoe como gorilas y la fidelidad no es una de sus virtudes evidentes. Quizás todavía haya una oportunidad…"

Castle se acercó hasta él y lo miro con evidente emoción.

"¿Oportunidad de que…?"

Tom se levanto con dificultad y se apoyo en Castle para mantenerse en pie. Durante unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron trazando un nexo de unión evidente que hasta ahora no se había podido conseguir. Ni siquiera en aquel hueco de escalera de una casa de acogida en ruinas.

"Adelante. Siempre adelante."

"Si. Siempre adelante."

_o_

"Batería baja. Batería baja."

"¡Oh, por Dios! Cállate de una vez. No puedo soportarlo más."

Kate miraba al IPOD con desesperación. Tienes que aguantar, Kate, haz un esfuerzo. Empezó a hacer respiraciones pausadas para volver a intentar controlar la situación. Desde hacía unos minutos había empezado a tener una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, que parecía venir directamente de los más profundo de si misma y pensaba que aquello tenía que ver con la falta de oxígeno.

Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a mirar algunas fotos de las que Castle le había metido en el teléfono y consiguió relajarse un poco mientras lloraba despacio y en silencio. Al final se quedo con una en la que se veía a los dos con Daniel una tarde que habían pasado en Central Park. Los tres miraban a la cámara con una sonrisa franca y serena. Kate empezó a sentir como las fuerzas que le quedaban empezaban a abandonarle y se llevo el móvil al corazón.

"Por supuesto que ha valido la pena. Vivir siempre vale la pena. Vivir…"

_o_

"¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que es…?"

Castle observaba horrorizado mientras llegaban en el helicóptero al lugar donde se suponía que Kate estaba enterrada. Cuando el agente del gobierno le había contado lo que aquellos hombres le habían hecho a Kate, Castle había estado a punto de volverse hacia Roscoe y acabar con su vida. Pero entre Ryan y Expósito habían conseguido reducirle. El hombre de Roscoe que se había chivado no había estado in situ durante el enterramiento de la detective, pero si sabía donde se había producido.

Ahora, mientras se bajaba el primero del helicóptero y observaba aquel lugar, empezó a sentirse mareado y tuvo que pararse. Tom llego a su lado. Estaba algo pálido, pero un sanitario le había echo una pequeña revisión antes de salir. Dos costillas fracturadas y alguna que otra contusión. Tenía que aguantar. Ya habría tiempo de recuperarse luego. Tenía que aguantar por él. Con una mirada ordeno a Ryan y Expósito para que fuesen al lugar más alejado de aquel gigantesco solar que debía ser como dos campos de fútbol. Tenían que llegar a tiempo. Debían hacerlo.

"No la voy a poder encontrar. Esto es…"

"Richard, escúchame. No puedes darte por vencido ahora. Ella no lo haría y lo sabes. Recuerdas como fue la primera que llego hasta nosotros en aquel centro de menores y tuvo la calma suficiente para empezar a atendernos a los dos, cuando tú estabas a punto de morir."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero…"

"Eres fuerte. Muy fuerte. Más de lo que nunca pensé que serías. Me has demostrado muchas cosas durante este tiempo. Pensé que solo eras un ridículo e infantil niño malcriado con un traje de hombre. Pero me equivoque. No te rindas ahora."

Castle miró a Tom con emoción. Las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su cara de manera incontrolable pero silenciosa.

"Tiene razón. Ella no se rendiría. Vamos a encontrarla."

"Eso es. Distribuyámonos los cuatro por todo este maldito lugar. Cualquier cosa que parezca diferente nos dará una buena pista. Aunque parezca todo igual debe haber quedado algo que nos indique donde está. Vamos."

_o_

Kate abrió los ojos despacio. Otra vez ese extraña sensación en su interior. Había estado inconsciente durante un tiempo. Todavía no estaba muerta. Tenía que seguir aguantando. Entonces tuvo una idea absurda que quizás pudiese funcionar. Cogió el IPOD que seguía avisándole de tener la batería baja y empezó a trastear en él.

"¿Cómo diablos se ponían las canciones? Él te lo explico anoche mientras estabais en la cama. Aquí esta. Esta misma puede servir. Venga Richard. Es que estoy aquí. ¿Escúchame? ¿No me oyes? Es que estoy aquí…"

_o_

Tom miraba a Castle preocupado mientras intentaba vislumbrar una pista que les diese la oportunidad de encontrar el lugar donde aquel maldito hombre había enterrado a Kate. Quizás aquella empresa era inútil. No podía rendirse ahora. Si no Castle se hundiría y no podría… En ese momento observo como Richard se quedaba muy quieto en un lugar determinado de aquel solar que no parecía muy diferente al resto. Entonces Castle se volvió hacia él con mirada sorprendida y emocionada.

"Es música. Es una canción. ¿No lo oye? ¿No lo oís?"

Tom se acercó todo lo más rápido hacia él sin entender muy bien lo que Castle intentaba decirle.

"Castle, muchacho. ¿Pero que dices?"

"Calle, escuche. ¿No lo oye? Es una canción. Es el… IPOD. Es su IPOD."

Entonces Tom también lo oyó. Una canción., que salía de allí abajo. De aquella tierra.

"¿Es Barbra Streisand?"

"Es 'I finally found someone". Una de sus canciones favoritas. Está aquí. Está aquí."

Castle tiro su bastón al suelo y empezó a cavar en aquel trozo de tierra con sus propias manos ayudado por Tom. Ryan y Expósito llegaron corriendo hacia ellos y empezaron a ayudarles.

"Tiene que estar aquí. Tiene que estar aquí. ¡Kate! ¡Kate!"

A los cinco minutos de tremendo esfuerzo consiguieron dar con la caja. Castle empezó a temblar sin poder reprimirse mientras seguía llorando sin poder parar. Abrieron la caja y encontraron a Kate inconsciente en ella. Su cara estaba blanca como la nieve y no parecía reaccionar. Castle la cogió en sus brazos y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro sin parar de llorar.

"Vamos. Venga. Reacciona. Reacciona. No me falles ahora."

A su lado, Tom lo acompañaba en silencio mientras que Ryan y Expósito se miraban alterados y desfallecidos después de todos aquellos días de tensión.

"Venga, mi vida. Ya estoy aquí. Siempre he estado aquí. No me abandones ahora. No lo hagas."

Entonces Kate pareció salir de un gran trance y todo su cuerpo tembló al unísono, mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos muy despacio. Castle la miraba con tremenda emoción y se arrodillo con ella en el suelo.

"Venga cariño. Venga."

"Castle… Richard. ¿Qué ha…?"

"Vamos. Mírame. Eso es."

Castle empezó a besarla dulcemente en la cara mientras los dos lloraban emocionados. A su lado, Tom los miraba con tremenda emoción. Castle le cogió una mano a su padre y le sonrió agradecido. Después se levanto con Kate en sus brazos y empezaron a caminar hacia el helicóptero mientras seguían besándose emocionados. Detrás de ellos, Kevin y Javier los seguían. Entonces Ryan se fijo en el bastón que Castle había dejado en el suelo y lo cogió. Miró a Expósito y sonrió.

"¿Crees que lo va a necesitar?"

Javier miró hacia donde Castle y Kate estaban y como este la llevaba en brazos hacia el helicóptero.

"No. Déjalo ahí. Es un símbolo. Creo que ya lo no necesitará nunca más. Ha encontrado… los dos han encontrado un bastón en el que apoyarse mucho más fuerte y duradero. Uno que les servirá para siempre. Para toda la vida."


	9. Chapter 9

"Por fin soy abogada."

Kate miraba la fachada de la facultad de derecho con alegría mientras intentaba disfrutar de aquella preciosa mañana de mediados de junio. En eso sonó el teléfono.

"Dime Sarah"

…

"¿Estás segura?"

…

"¡Dios mío! Eso es… maravilloso. Creo.

…

"No lo sé. Llevamos unos días horribles. Desde que Castle y tu padre me sacaron de aquel lugar estoy insoportable y creo que últimamente no soy muy estimada por tu hermano. A ver si todo se tranquiliza un poco y…"

…

"Ya lo sé. Y yo también mucho a él. Nos vemos. Muchas gracias por todo."

Kate suspiró tristemente y se quedo mirando durante un rato el tranquilo y sosegado paisaje que se le dibujaba. Después se acercó a su árbol favorito del campus y empezó a sacar el almuerzo que llevaba.

Desde que le habían salvado la vida hacía tres semanas, Kate se había sentido muy extraña durante todo aquel tiempo. Tanto tiempo deseando que llegara aquel momento y ahora que se había producido se sentía rara. Quizás el haber tenido que vivir prácticamente toda la resolución del caso encerrada en aquella maldita caja le había echo sentirse mal. Es verdad que ahora todo su trabajo iba a ser muy importante para la justicia y ayudaría a dar buena cuenta de todos los culpables en aquella trama. Por fin su madre había sido vengada. No. Su madre había ganado la batalla. Otra vez el teléfono.

"Dime Lanie."

"¿Cómo estamos hoy?"

"Ahí vamos. Felicítame, ya soy abogada."

"Felicidades. ¿Y las pesadillas?"

"Mejor."

"Que escueta estas hija."

"Perdona. Pero es que esta mañana he tenido una bronca descomunal con Richard y no…"

"Y no puedes estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Como que llevas unos días insoportables. Menos mal que has descubierto que Castle tiene una paciencia infinita, porque otro ya te hubiese mandado muy lejos."

"Lo sé. Pero esta mañana creo que lo he hecho reventar. Y lo peor es que tiene razón."

"Bueno. Pues entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

"Si. Lo sé. Hasta luego."

Kate suspiró entristecida mientras terminaba de comer una manzana. Las pesadillas le habían tenido en tensión durante todos aquellos días. Muchas noches se había despertado empapada en sudor y temblando. O incluso gritando. La ayuda de Richard en aquellos momentos había sido una bendición. Menos mal que todo en ese aspecto parecía ir mejor. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Después de la noticia que Sarah le había dado.

Entonces le vio venir. Caminando tranquilamente por el campus en dirección hacia ella. Y con esa maldita sonrisa suya que le habían vuelto loca para el resto de su vida. Richard Edgar Castle. Lo que había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a aquel hombre. Y lo que había cambiado la de él desde que la conoció a ella. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos en aquellos prácticamente cuatro años. Buenas y malas. De todo un poco.

"¿Ya somos abogados?"

"Ya soy abogada. ¿Qué haces aquí? No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana."

"Kate, Kate. No empecemos. He venido en son de paz y a decirte que he llegado a una maldita conclusión."

"¿Y esa es?"

"Que no puedo estar mucho tiempo enfadado contigo. Eso me abate."

"Idem."

"Si quieres dejamos lo de la casa para mejor ocasión. Tenemos todo el verano para pensarlo y yo supongo que…"

"Calla. Tienes razón. Desde que hemos adoptado legalmente a los chicos el loft se nos ha quedado pequeño y sería mejor que buscásemos… Richard… yo… tengo que decirte algo importante y no se como…"

"Vale. Pero antes voy yo. Llevo con esto durante muchos días y no puedo aguantar más."

Será lo del trabajo en la universidad. Le habían ofrecido un puesto permanente en el departamento de lingüística y Castle no sabía muy bien que hacer. Aunque Kate intuía que en realidad la idea le encantaba a la vez que le asustaba. O el tema era la presentación del nuevo libro "Almas solitarias". Eso suponía algunos viajes que Castle tendría que realizar y sabía que él deseaba que le acompañara. Pero… que hace este hombre. ¡Ay, Dios! Si se ha puesto de rodillas. Te lo va a pedir. Te lo va a pedir.

"No me interrumpas hasta que termine. Hace ya casi cuatro años estaba con mi hija en una aburrida fiesta y creo que le estaba comentando a ella que había matado a Derrick porque mis novelas se habían vuelto algo previsibles y aburridas. Que ya no había novedad. Creo que en realidad me estaba refiriendo más a mi vida que a otra cosa. Necesitaba una novedad, algo a alguien que le diera un sentido a mi existencia que empezaba a no encontrar, a pesar de parecer que lo tenía todo. Entonces apareciste tú. Y yo creo que te dije algo tan ridículo como ¿Dónde lo quiere? En referencia a un absurdo autógrafo."

"Richard, yo…"

"Que no me interrumpas. Y llego la novedad. Y me imbuí en ella enfrascándome en una increíble aventura que ha tenido y tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo como lo estoy de ahora. Aunque se supone que he hecho esto anteriormente dos veces, siento en mi corazón y en mi alma que esta es en realidad la primera vez que lo hago. Se que puedo llegar a ser irresistible e insoportable a la vez. Pero has demostrado tener una paciencia infinita conmigo y eso y otra muchas cosas te hacen ser la persona más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida. Por eso, detective y abogada Kate Beckett, le pido aquí y ahora que viva conmigo el resto de mi pequeña existencia y que caminemos juntos hasta donde Dios y el destino nos quiera llevar ¿Se atreve?"

Castle sacó de su bolsillo derecho dos anillos de oro y miro a Kate intensamente.

"Richard… yo. Creí que me ibas a hablar sobre tu trabajo en la facultad. O sobre si debería dejar o no la comisaría. O…"

"Kate… Kate. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Me vas a volver loco. Es un sí. Un no. Un vete tu a saber. Un…"

Kate beso a Richard apasionadamente durante unos segundos y consiguió que éste se callara de una vez.

"Si. Si. Es un sí, maldito tonto. Es un sí."

Castle sonrió y empezó a besar a Kate de nuevo de manera dulce y estrecha. Algunos de los estudiantes y profesores del campus empezaron a mirarles con curiosidad. Cuando por fin consiguió separarle de sus labios, Kate miro a Richard con amor infinito y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Solo tenemos un problema, señor Castle."

"¿Qué problema?"

"Quiere usted que nos casemos antes o después."

"Kate… Kate ¿Antes o después de que?"

Kate se acerco todo lo que pudo a Castle y le susurro al oído dulcemente.

"De que nazca nuestro hijo."

¡Qué escándalo! Tendría que hablar con la Junta de Directores de la Universidad. Albert Cummings III era uno de los profesores más antiguos de la Facultad de Nueva York. Algunos maliciosos estudiantes decían que llevaba allí tanto tiempo como la universidad en si. El espectáculo bochornoso que estaba presenciando y que lo había hecho detenerse en su paseo matutino, era una pareja que desde hacía unos minutos se besaban apasionadamente en la sombra de uno de los árboles más antiguos del parque que rodeaba aquel campo. Muchos los miraban con evidente curiosidad. Tendría que protestar. Aquello era inadmisible.

Lo que aquel hombre no sabía es que aquella dos personas que ahora el miraba con inusitado enojo habían vivido una increíble aventura que había durado prácticamente durante cuatro años. Y que allí y ahora aquellas dos seres habían decidido seguir viviendo esa aventura trazando un vínculo único entre los dos. Indestructible, duradero, fuerte, real y eterno. Una aventura que los llevaría por muchos y nuevos caminos, algunos buenos y seguramente otros no tan buenos. Pero eso sí. Un camino que siempre y a partir de ahora ya no harían nunca más solos. Una aventura y un camino que a partir de hoy realizarían unidos y juntos hasta el final.

**Por fin. Que a gusto me he quedado. Aunque supongo que no será lo último de Castle que escriba. Quizás retome la historia en algún lugar determinado y le de nuevos caminos. No lo se. De todas formas estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre Castle y otras series o historias que me podáis pedir. Y si esta en mis manos hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero sugerencias.**


End file.
